


Anxiety and Accidental Heart Breaks

by Kentarou_San



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious yahaba, M/M, Oh my god Kyoutani just hug him, Soft Boys, light hearted, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: Just some light hearted confessions.This was actually just a drabble that was finished.





	Anxiety and Accidental Heart Breaks

Yahaba looked clean and neat surprisingly, and he smelled of freshly washed clothes. Kentarou wondered if it was Yahaba who liked being as clean as possible or his father, though from the way his hair neatly fell into place as he looked up at Ken he figured it was the latter. They let the silence sit around them for a moment but Kentarou, who was standing at the closed door, could feel Yahaba's unease. Slowly he started to take a step forward, opting for the desk chair but Yahaba's voice interrupted his steps.

"Why are you here?" He asked inquisitively, Kentarou just sighed.

"I'm your friend right, why wouldn't i be here?" He asked but Yahaba was looking down at his phone once more, "The anxiety attack you had was pretty bad y'know..." he tried his best to keep the tense atmosphere from getting to him but that was always a losing battle. He just wanted to hold Yahaba in a way only love could because he could tell he was hurting, and that was partially his fault for being so dense.

"Your dad thinks you're sleeping." He finished but he was far from done, Yahaba flinched when Kentarou said that and he couldn't name why.

"I only woke up a few minutes ago, i usually do sleep because i get so physically drained but... i was restless." Yahaba glanced up at the angry looking man, there wasn't a hint of fear in the silvery-brown haired's eyes but there was the need of reassurance. Kentarou wasn't sure how to give it to him in a way other than a hug or just wrapping his arms around him so he didn't move, trying his best to pull the words he so wanted to say out of his throat.

"It was something i said," Kentarou paused and let Yahaba give him a confused look, "that made you start crying more- back in the nurses office." He stated and Yahaba was again silent. He set his phone down lightly and wrapped the blanket around him where he was sitting with his back against the wall, Ken watched silently as Yahaba took a deep breath; he could tell he was calculating his options, he didn't mind. The pause grew slightly, seemingly like it would go on forever and they'd be trapped in time forever and Kentarou again didn't mind, as long as he was with Yahaba it didn't really matter. There was a deep breath and then a nod just barely catchable as Yahaba had half of his face buried in the blanket, "Yeah," he said.

"Look that wasn't how i- i mean, i didn't mean to.. gah fuck!" Kentarou started, trying to will himself to make actual sentences. He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbed them clearly frustrated, this was starting to piss him off because he was so close yet he was being a dumbass.

"Look, we've clearly been dancing around our feelings for a while so i just want to get it out: i fuckin' love you Shigeru, and i'm a dense piece of shit who didn't mean to reject you like that. I- i just didn't know.." He said, silently wondering if those were the right words he should have used, but there was no going back now.

The stunned look on Shigeru's face spoke of days upon days where they would mess with and poke at eachother, almost like kids teasing their crush. Study dates spent under a blanket together, close enough for friends but nothing more. It screamed of shoulders bumping lightly together as they walked side by side, and of the skin of their upper arms brushing every time. Now those things could mean more, could be more. Finally.

When he saw the way Shigeru's pinker cheeks had lifted up slightly he knew that he was smiling, Kentarou stood up and walked over standing right in front of the sitting boy who despite the blondes looming didn't have a shred of fear. He looked relieved and pulled the comforter away from himself to open up his long arms, silently asking for a hug, and Kentarou finally could hug him. So he did, and the thin boy felt almost fragile in his arms as he sunk down on the bed, but he knew how deadly he could be first hand. Yahaba was so strong despite himself, and Kentarou dug that.


End file.
